Shido Kawaii
by Lady-Sttar
Summary: This is a really cute scene between Shido and Riho. Lemon Warning :
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own Nightwalker : P

General Information: Right now I think I could rate this a G maybe a PG.... but I chose R because it may contain nudity later, I haven't decided yet. Also I tend to write more if I know people like the story (HINT HINT) Review please :)

Shido wasn't sure how he had ended up here. He shoved his hands into his pockets and couldn't help the wide-eyed expression he gave both the door and the girl before him. From the red blush in her cheeks, he guessed, she wasn't sure how it happened either. They had left the office to get some air and somehow the walking had lead Riho and him right to her apartment door. It wasn't such a bad place to be; at least it wouldn't be, if he didn't feel so incredibility awkward. Their continuous conversation had crashed like a derailed train. Riho seemed to have taken up a great interest in the flowered hallway carpet and occasionally she made a noise that sounded like the start of a sentence that fell short. Shido had taken to a similar activity of intensely studying the wallpaper; torn between asking if he could come in and saying good night.

When she looked up at him with her large brown eyes he decided to do the more gentlemanly thing and said, "I better get going", at the same time she said, "Do you want to come in?"

"I could stay," He quickly added at the same time she said, "You're right its late." He wasn't quite sure how she was able to make him feel like he was the one with the high school crush.

"For a little bit then..."

"Hai." She nodded and unlocked the door.


	2. Riho's Apartment

Shido had been to Riho's apartment before, but only when he and Yayoi picked Riho up to go somewhere. He glanced at the couch then back at her, the awkwardness had defiantly not passed. The acute silence between them didn't help either. For once he actually wished fro Guni's blunt commentary, well he wished for it somewhat but not completely.

"I better close the windows now or else I'll forget to do it before morning." Shido watched Riho pull down the first one and release the curtains. He was anxious with nothing to do himself.

"I'll get the other one." The cool night breeze brushed his face, before he pulled down the glass.

"I have one more to get in the bedroom." She disappeared into another room. Shido adjusted the curtains so they hung in front of the window properly. Since Riho hadn't emerged he went to the door. The room only had the one window, which Riho stood in front of. He leaned against the doorway allowing his eyes to roam. Just like in the living room she had not turned the light on yet, but vampire eyes could see well in the dark. He could just make out her dressers, nightstand, and bed.

"This one always gets stuck."

"You want me to help you with that?"

"No I got it." She tugged on it a few more times. He shook his head and walked up behind her.

"Here, let me get that." He reached over her and pulled it shut.

"Thanks! I'll take care of the curtains! Go sit down on the couch!" She gave him a little shove and shooed him out of her room. Perhaps its not proper for me to be in her bedroom? He plopped down on the sofa feeling awkward and anxious again. On either side of the couch was a table with a lamp. He turned a lamp on and found pictures of Riho's family on the table. Upon flicking on the other he found pictures of Riho's high school friends. I wonder if she has any pictures of Yayoi, Guni or I framed? Curiosity killed the cat, but he wasn't feline and he was immortal and anxious so it seemed like a good activity. After a quick scan of the living room, he found only more pictures of her family. He was rather disappointed and not for the lack of Yayoi and Guni pictures. He sat down on the couch once more and wondered what was keeping Riho. As if on cue, she plopped down next to him.

"You want to watch TV?" Riho asked.

"No, not really."

"Oh." The awkward silence ensued.

"Maybe I ought to get going."

"Do you have to go already?" Riho sat up straight looking at him with enormous eyes. "I, um" she looked frantically at the remote on the table and back at him and spoke with her words almost jumbled together, "There's a marathon of old movies on tonight. I haven't seen most of them..." then she added more quietly, "My mother use to love them".

"I could stay for one or two I guess." She beamed. Riho switched on the television with the remote and in the same movement somehow ended up closer to him. Old movies didn't really interest Shido, mostly because he had seen them when they were 'new' movies. In the beginning he was more aware of the how the light from the TV flickered in the room than the actual show. He was definitely aware of Riho and glad that Guni hadn't come along on their walk.

He put his arm on the back of the sofa. Yeah, he really did feel like the one with the high school crush. Riho didn't seem to notice, but then she didn't seem to notice when _she_ began to lean more against his chest than the couch. The movie was a romance, it should have made it more romantic, but instead it made him feel nervous and clumsy.

Shido's muscles tensed as feared that if he moved a hair she would realize how near she was and how much of their bodies were touching. He became absorbed in wondering how the movie's star appeared so confident, and how he himself shouldn't move, that he nearly jumped right off the couch when Riho's hand brushed his. Shido blushed and Riho gave him a smile before turning back to the television. She looked so incredibly young, but then she always would look young. He realized she was doing this 'flirting' thing better than he was. Maybe she has dated before? That was a crazy thought, and if she had, he didn't want to know. Perhaps girls are just born better at it? He jumped slightly when her hand brushed his again, but this time he grasped her smaller one, half smiled to himself and wrapped his arm around her. Riho snuggled closer to his chest. I'll watch as many old movies as she wants if I can sit here like this.


	3. Morning

Somehow, more of Riho's doing than his own, Shido ended up laying on his back with her head on his chest and their legs inter-tangled. He wasn't sure how many movies they had watched but it was becoming harder to stay awake. He kept forcing his eyes to open but he didn't think he could manage it much longer. Riho seemed very awake in comparison The movie was ending. Shido couldn't remember the story line of it. He allowed his eyes to close for just a moment but when he opened them again the credits were going by.

Shido stretched and asked, "How many are left?"

"I think there is three more."

"You want to stay up and watch all those?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Actually I better get back before the sun comes up." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could feel the warmth fading where Riho had laid. _I hate leaving, but I will be glad to get some sleep_. It took a moment for his eyes to focus but when they did he noticed a bright crescent shape on the floor which lead him to look towards the windows. The edges of the curtains seemed to glow.

"Riho, what time is it?"

"I don't know- here I'll check." She changed the station to the TV guide.

"10:00 AM."

"We must have lost track of the time."

"You mind if I borrow your couch?"

"No, I'll get you some blankets." Riho went into her bedroom and returned with a pile of white blankets grasped to her chest. Shido stood to take them.

"Thanks." It was then he realized Riho wasn't letting go of them. "Errr... these are for me right?"

"You... you want to share my bed? Its bigger than the couch."


	4. Necktie of DOOM!

Thankyou so much for reviewing!!! YAY! I'm so glad people like the Riho/Shido paring as much as I do! : ) Please let me know what you think of the latest chapter.

-----------------------

_"I don't know- here I'll check." She changed the station to the TV guide. _

_"10:00 AM"_

_"We must have lost track of the time."_

_"You mind if I borrow your couch?"_

_"No, I'll get you some blankets." She went into her bedroom and returned with a pile of white blankets grasped to her chest. He stood to take them._

_"Thanks." It was then he realized she wasn't letting go of them. "Errr… these are for me right?"_

_"You… you want to share my bed? Its bigger than the couch."_

Those two sentences made Shido's body go completely numb. He wasn't quite sure if he had arms or legs because he certainly didn't feel them. The only thing he did feel was the thumping of his heart. He shut his mouth with a click. Riho looked down at the floor; an attractive rouge grew on her cheeks and she held on the blankets as a child holds a stuffed animal for security. He brushed her auburn hair away from her eyes and cupped her chin.

"Are you sure, Riho?"

"Hai, Hai."

A slow smile crept across his face and he nodded accepting the invitation. He followed her into the bedroom. This room in particular smelled like her shampoo.

"I guess we won't need these after all." said Riho placing the blankets back into the closet. "I'm going to change clothes. I'll be right back" Riho went into her bathroom and closed the door. _I wonder why she was so nervous about me being in here before. _He sat down on the bed that squeaked in protest.

"Mr.Shido, I'm use to sleeping on the left side of the bed, next to window, ok?" Called Riho from behind the door.

"Oro." Shido stood and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down again. It was impossible to sleep with a necktie on, and upon further contemplation, he decided the same thing about the vest. The room really did smell like Riho. He started to unlace the necktie. _I wonder what she wears to sleep in. I guess I'll find out... I wonder if she is changed yet. I wonder if she sleeps without a bra. I wonder if she is naked right now. I wonder..._His fingers had somehow composed several intricate knots out of his necktie. It was difficult to breathe and he had one hand stuck in the mess. This had certainly never happened before. Its not like untying one of these things was difficult. Well it was now that his hand was tied close to his throat. Several attempts to pull in random places only made it tighter. _I could undo this if I had a mirror. _The bathroom door opened. _I look like an idiot! _

"Mr. Shido? What... are you doing?" He flashed her his best smile, felt the heat rise in his cheeks, and attempted to simply pull his hand out of the knots. It didn't work. Breathing was challenging, talking was more so, especially with her staring at him.

"I... ah..."

She came closer. The frantic pulling really wasn't helping.

"Mr... Shido..." He could hear the giggles that bubbled up between his name.

"Its not like this normally happens."

"Of course not." And with that the giggles turned into outright laughter. He pulled at the knots more and the tie constricted around his neck.

"Do you have a mirror, Riho?"

"I think I can handle it, Mr. Shido." She sat down upon the bed. "Chin up." He had to met her gaze, not that he had been avoiding it exactly. Amusement still played at the corner of her lips. She wore a blue fuzzy tank top with suns and clouds on them, and matching pants. _Perfect sleepwear for a vampire._

"Ouch that hurts."

"Sorry Mr. Shido." He sighed and resigned himself to the stupidest situation he had ever gotten himself into. Gradually his fingers were released from the knots.

When at last he had his hand free he said, "I think I can undo the rest." Riho giggled.

"Perhaps you just ought to let me finish this?" He sighed. Undoing the rest of his knot work took quite a bit of time. "I don't know how you got this so tangled." A smile still played upon her lips.

"Apparently I have an immeasurable skill that even I was unaware of."_ Yes this is so very romantic. How did I even get this far with her with such talent? _"I am just glad Yayoi and Guni are not here to see this." Her smile grew larger. "Of course you are not going to mention it, right?"

"All done." Riho smiled a little too innocently and dangled the crimson tie before him. _I may not wear that for a long time. _"You better be careful with it. I may not be there to rescue you next time." She giggled and almost skipped her way to the other side of the bed. She switched out the light on the nightstand and slipped under the covers, murmuring "Goodnight Mr. Shido."

He couldn't help yet another sigh that escaped him. He picked up the seemingly innocent necktie from his lap and placed it on the nightstand on his side. He peered down at his vest. _There is no way anything could go wrong with buttons... I don't think there is anyway. _He suddenly had an image of a button flying off and hitting him in the forehead. _Maybe I will just sleep in the vest. _He glanced over at the silhouette of Riho's form. _I had hoped we would be doing more than 'just sleeping'. _He privately reprimanded himself. _Riho may be a creature of the night now, but she still is innocent. Innocent in ways, I once was, before they were robbed from me. I won't do the same to her. _

He slid under the covers; then stared at the ceiling as he contemplated his contradictory emotions. Shido wanted to protect Riho even if that meant protecting her from himself. Yet, he wanted her too. And a part of him, he didn't want to acknowledge, felt like she was _his_ Riho, and would be endlessly broken if she choose another over him; which lead to the further complication that Riho would eventually hate him for turning her into a vampire. It was all rather overwhelming.

SLAM

"What was that?"

"Oh, I think something fell off my nightstand. No big deal. I'll get it at dusk," replied Riho. The ceiling really wasn't all that interesting. The mattress shifted as Riho rolled onto her side to face him. "What are you thinking about Mr.Shido?" she asked with a yawn.

"Oh... just how people change I guess."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Not really." She snuggled up against him and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm glad you are here, Mr.Shido." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. _So am I._

_-------------------------------_

I have to warn you … I have the story completely written now, the last chapter is just perfect… but the two in-between are not. So it may be a little while before I get them up. I will do my best to post it ASAP but I need to rework some things.


	5. Rated R for Fun and Happiness!

This is the end of my fanfiction... also my **rated R chapter. **There is nudity and much fun in bed. Don't like, don't read :)

In my own defense its no worse than a romance novel. And you don't have to be 18 to buy those :)

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I almost forgot-"

"Ummmm?" Riho suddenly pressed her soft lips against his own.

"I almost forgot to give you a goodnight kiss." _Riho maybe innocent but she is a hell of a better at this than I am. _

"Then let me give you one back," said Shido. He drew Riho to him. Shido' tongue licked her lips lightly asking for entrance. When she opened her mouth to him, he groaned, and slipped his tongue inside to mingle with hers. Shido felt a familiar tightening of his groin. He lost himself in the smell of her hair and the dance of the lips.

Shido pulled Riho on top of him and ran his hand through her auburn locks. Slowly his hands trailed downward, first touching her neck then her exposed shoulders. His caresses were as light as cherry blossoms petals floating on the wind. He moved his hands further downwards feeling her ample curves under the thin layer of clothing. He traced one finger down the length of her waist and slowly slipped the rest of his hand under her tank top.

Riho broke their kiss to look into his emerald eyes, "Mr. Shido?" Shido stroked her back and caressed her cheek. Longing for her kiss again he brushed his nose against hers.

"Riho…?" It came out more like a groan, reflecting all his desire. His breaths came fast and hot. He ran his fingers through her hair again and pulled her down, so their lips would meet. She resisted slightly, and he pressed her waist to his. Riho pulled back again. _Damnit! You fool, you are scaring her!_ "Riho…" He tried to soften his voice but he couldn't hide the need in it. He felt her back muscles tighten and feared her pulling away further.

"Do you love me, Mr. Shido?" His emerald eyes widened and he felt his heart pound. _People change… You will hate me one day Riho. _He couldn't give her the answer she wanted. Shido fingertips delicately touched from the corner of her eyes to her lips. "Do you, Mr. Shido?" she asked a little distressed at his hesitation. Shido clasped her small hand, which lay beside his face, and kissed it. Then he brought her palm to his chest, where his heart pounded madly.

"There is your answer." He said softly. She looked at him oddly with a mixture of relief and puzzlement. He coaxed her back for another kiss, and felt her tongue slip into his mouth. His moan rumbled down Riho's throat, and he continued his exploration of her naked back. Riho placed kisses from his lips to his jawbone. Her warm breath tickled his ear before she nibbled his lobe. Riho then descended to place kisses on his neck. Her nimble fingers began unbuttoning his vest, much to his surprise. She pulled it over his shoulders causing him to arch his back in the oh-so-sexy way. His exposed throat caught her attention and she kissed his neck as he lowered himself down to the bed. Riho began the next task of unfastening his shirt buttons. His own hungry hands ran up and down her back pondering the removal of her shirt. Riho pulled Shido's shirt over his shoulders; he once more arched his back.

"Shido…" She murmured as hergaze drank in his bare chest. She lightly ran her hand up and down his stomach region. Shido closed his eyes enjoying her gentle touches. His body trembled as Riho's fingertips strayed closer to his belt. He submitted to her naïve exploration of his body. Her fingers sliding up his chest once more to weave small circles around his pink nipples. His chest rose in response begging for her subtle touch. As he gasped for air, the small points of his teeth gleamed in the darkness. Riho's soft lips nipped at his collarbone as her hands flicked at his nipples. His hands gripped the sheets and his hips shifted in yearning. She gently took his nipple between her teeth and massaged it with her tongue. Her other hand grasped his hip.

He could restrain himself no more. He rolled on top of Riho, kissing her passionately and running his hands through her silk hair. "My dear sweet beautiful young Riho." He purred in her earwhilelayingkisses down her neck. He reached for the sun and clouds tank top and pulled it over her head.

"Oh Riho." He breathed lightly touching her shoulders and trailing his fingertips down her back. For a time, all he could hear was his ragged breathing as he admired her full figure. He buried his face into her spectacular hair. "Riho… Riho… Riho…" The smell of her shampoo only aroused him further. He pressed his bare chest against hers to marvel at this newfound intimacy. An intimacy he thought he would never discover, his life was an endless night without a sun, but Riho was his shinning star in the darkness.

"Mr. Shido, are you ok?" His body shook as he held Riho close to him.

"Hai, Hai. I am fine." His voice was deeper than normal, his hot breath tickled her neck. Riho pushed back to behold his lavender hair and sea green eyes wrought with unspoken emotion.

"Mr.Shido…" He smiled. _Why is she still calling me 'Mr.Shido'? _"Why are you crying?" To his astonishment, he wiped tears from his cheek. "I… don't know. I'm just happy to be here with you." He choked out the last part as his tears began anew. Shido drew Riho close to him once more, losing himself in the sedations of their unclothed bodies. Riho's smile couldn't have been any brighter.

"I love you. Mr. Shido."

"Hai." He sighed into her auburn tresses. "I know…" Shido nuzzled her neck taking comfort in her warmth. Riho placed a string of kisses on his neck and gently pressed him onto his back. Her hair framed her face and her russet eyes echoed her affection. She kissed his lips. Shido savored the taste of her seeking mouth. As their fervent dance of kisses continued, Riho unbelted his pants and drew down the zipper. She tugged at his pants until they tightly hugged his thighs. He assisted her in finally removing them after which he shifted to be on top. Riho caressed his side and lingered on his hips. His erection grew and he lightly pressed his hips against her thin pants. _I don't want to scare her. _Riho giggled from underneath him.

"You don't scare me, Mr.Shido. You never have."

"Oro? Did I say that out loud?" She nuzzled his neck and took his hand in her own. It was a simple gesture, one overly sweet and comforting; one that made him confess what he never wanted to tell her. "Cain was not gentle with me my first time. I don't want to do that to you." He had expected some kind of virginal fear to flash across her eyes, but instead he saw only sympathy. Riho tucked some of his lavender hair behind his ear, and caressed his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Shido."

He kissed her mouth and then rubbed his cheek against hers, then kissed her. His hand tugged at Riho's sun and cloud pajama pants. "Can I?" She nodded and he slipped them off of her pale slender legs. Shido kissed her forehead, nose and then lips. "If you want me to stop tell me Riho." He said firmly. She shook her head 'no', but he placed a finger over her lips. "If you want me to stop for whatever reason, just tell me ok?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"Mr.Shido I have wanted this for-" He placed the finger against her lips again and smiled.

"I am not going to stop unless you tell me to Riho." His voice was unusually deep and reflected his own struggle with self-control.

"Alright, but I am not going to say to." Her hands brushed past his manhood and for a brief instant his emerald eyes turned amber.

"Promise me Riho. I could not live with myself if I hurt you."

"I promise, Shido…" She caressed his face, moving loose lavender locks away from his brilliant eyes. He kissed Riho's supple lips in gratitude, and allowed his throbbing manhood to touch her rose petal skin. Riho's hand slid down his chest and once again he allowed her naïve exploration; submitting himself to the sweet torture of her careful touches. He moaned pressing his face into a pillow. He was finding it hard to support himself; his panting came faster as she learned to grip him firmly. His body became heated and he could feel the slick of sweat run down his back. At last, his legs and arms gave way and he rolled off of her onto his back. She grasped his nipple with her teeth, biting him playfully as she stroked his manhood.

"Riho…"Shido groan as he tried to with-strain his hunger. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him, with her body, with everything.

He grasped the sheets and threw his head back as she moved her skillful lips to his other nipple. Her curiosity lead her lower on his body, her hesitant touches were the most agonizing pleasure he had ever experienced. He tossed his head back and forth and his grip on the bedsheets had turned his knuckles white.

"I need you!" He screamed suddenly pulling her to him and partaking of her sweet lips. He rolled on top and allowed his fingers to dip inside of her. _She's more than ready. _He kissed her lips, her nose, and then her lips again. The tip of his manhood prodded against her opening. Gently he slipped slightly in and pulled back, each time he slipped somewhat further.

"Are you ok, Riho?" She nodded. He placed a kiss on her mouth and rubbed his cheek against hers. That's when Riho pulled his hips fully down and let out a gut wrenching scream. Shido echoed her scream and pulled out quickly. Tears streamed down Riho's face. "Riho, are you ok? Are you crazy? Why the hell did you do that? Are you ok?" He gently brushed away her tears. She embraced him snuggling deeply down into his chest.

"It hurt!"

"I bet it did!"

"No, I mean, it hurt when you were going slowly. It was just better if you plunged. Now it won't throb so much." He hugged her tightly and chuckled.

"I guess that means you want to do this again?"

"We do have all day. But…let me sleep some first. I'm exhausted." Shido kissed her forehead and pressed her closer to him.

"Anything for you."

"Love you, Mr.Shido." He smiled against her hair. _Why is she still calling me 'Mr.Shido'?_

The light behind the curtains gently ceased to glow. Shido was laying on his back with a naked Riho cuddled up against him. Last day had been the best ever for him. He had never known a greater happiness or contentment, however a more solemn voice within cautioned that it wouldn't last forever. Shido shook Riho's shoulder's gently.

"Riho, Riho, wake up. We should get back to the office. Guni and Yayoi will be worried…" Riho hadn't stirred and she looked wonderfully peaceful. Shido stroked her cheek, and then reached over her to turn on the light. On the nightstand was a picture frame lying on its face. He lifted it so it was upright and found a picture of him and Guni. _That must have been the noise I heard last day. She must have not wanted me to see it. That would explain why she was nervous about me being in her bedroom as well. _He smiled. _The only framed picture of me was the only place I hadn't looked, next to her bed. _


End file.
